Replacements
by Timewarp321
Summary: When Chat Noir disappears Ladybug goes on a mission to find a replacement. What she finds will shock her more than she expected.
1. Chapter 1

Ladybug was for once in her life desperate. She couldn't find him anywhere. He had taken another bullet for her during their battle against the akuma and now she couldn't find him when she was on patrol.

'Where are you Chatton?' she thought. She then tripped over something and when she looked at it she knew what it must be.

"Chat's Miraculous." she muttered, tears starting to pool at the edge of her eyes. She had lost him and there was nothing she could do about it.

'Marinette, there's something you can do, it's very risky but,' Tikki started in her head.

"I'll do it, I'll do anything to have Chat Noir, whoever he is, beside me." Ladybug said as tears streamed down her face. Tikki was silent for a minute Marinette was about to ask her what was wrong but she heard her reply.

'Use your Lucky Charm, it will help you find the replacement.' Tikki said solemnly. Marinette's eyes widened but nodded.

"LUCKY CHARM!" she exclaimed. What came out of the light was a device of some kind with a little spot to scan Chat's Miraculous.

'Its an inter-dimensional portal that will find the world of the replacement.' Tikki said wearily. Marinette knew she only had about five minutes before she transformed back.

"Thank you Tikki, detransform me." she said as she released her transformation. Tikki flew out and she looked about as broken as Marinette was. She put Tikki in her purse to regain her energy with the cookies she stashed in there. She then put the ring on the scanner and once finished, the macine powered up. Once it opened the portal Marinette sighed and then took the first step into the new world of her partners replacement.


	2. Trevor's (un)lucky day

'I'm late, again. Second time this week.' Trevor thought to himself. 'I swear I have all the luck of a black cat.'

He sat down for class and tried to focus on the class but had this weird feeling that hadn't gone away since he woke up. It felt like a pull towards something, or someone. He didn't know but he also didn't want to find out at the moment. His school day couldn't have been worse than his morning, but then he'd be lying to himself. His homework was destroyed by one of his classmates spilling her coffee on it.

"Gahhh! Lisa! What the hell?" Trevor screamed at her. He then took a deep breath and calmed down, she didn't mean to do it it was an accident. "Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you, it's just that I'm having a very bad day today, and I didn't have time to relieve all my stress on the way to school." He apologized to her. She gave a smile.

"Its ok, we all have bad days. I just hope it gets better." She said. He smiled and shook his head.

"With my luck that'd be a miracle." Trevor said jokingly. Lisa rolled her eyes and smiled at him. He felt better about today but it wasn't going to be a good day for him. And he knew that.

Lunch was horrendous, because someone spilled their soup down the front of his shirt and got knocked face first into his lunch by the jocks. He was allowed to go home early, which he surmised as a slight change in his luck, but not enough to offset his bad luck. When he left the pulling feeling came back, with a vengeance, as if the thing that was pulling him was very closeby. He gave a slight Yelp as he was dragged to his left, right into a light post. He groaned as he peeled himself off the pole and decided to follow the pull if it was just going to keep on setting up slapstick scenarios if he didn't. He was surprised to find that when he followed the pull it nudged him when he had to turn rather than yank him.

Eventually he ended up at a park as he walked through it he heard what sounded like sobbing. He ran through the park, the pull abandoning him as soon as he got to the park. He eventually found the source of the sobbing, a girl with her hair in pigtails sitting on a park bench sobbing into her hands. He approached her and mustered enough courage to voice what was on his mind.

"Excuse me, miss? Why are you crying? Is everything ok?" He asked gently putting an arm on her shoulder. The girl flinched but then looked up and he could finally see her face and he was stunned. This girl was beautiful! Even while crying she was beautiful. It took the girl snapping in his face to come back to reality.

"Huh, wha? Oh, hey sorry about that. It's just that I got distracted and well um, today hasn't been my luckiest day, or week for that matter, but I digress. What has you so upset, miss..., um, I'm sorry, where are my manners? My names Trevor." He said sheepishly holding his hand out to shake.

"M-m-marinette. And the reason I'm upset is that I lost my partner and now I have to find his replacement but I don't know where to start." Marinette explained. Trevor looked suspicious.

"Define partner, to me it probably has a different connotation than what your implying." Trevor asked, explaining why he asked what he asked.

"We would work together against forces that others couldn't, and he would always take the bullet for me and this time, I couldn't find him." Marionette explained. Suddenly the ring that was in her hand moved towards Trevor which she missed but Trevor picked up on.

"Marinette? I think the ring just moved." He said warily.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette was grunting in frustration. Apparently telling Trevor that he was to be the replacement for Chat Noir had different results than she'd expected. She didn't expect him to pass out, but it was something that crossed her mind as a possibility a few times. And he was very heavy despite his size.

"What did this guy eat bricks?" she grunted out the question. Tikki giggled from within her purse.

"He's passed out and it's harder to move an object that doesn't want to move rather than an object that wants to move." Tikki said. Marinette stopped and looked at Tikki.

"Since when do you know science?" She asked. Tikki just looked at her.

"When do you think?" Tikki said in deadpan.

"Right." Marinette said as she dragged Trevor the rest of the way to the portal. "Isn't it weird that nobody saw us dragging this kid through the streets?" She asked as she pushed him through.

"I was wondering the same thing; maybe it's different for each dimension." Tikki said. Marinette shrugged.

"Maybe, now let's go home." She suggested. Tikki nodded her consent.

"I agree, now how are we going to explain Trevor?" She asked. Marinette giggled.

"That's easy, the hard part is making Trevor play along." Marinette said. Tikki thought about it.

"You're right, that would be harder, because he'd be freaking out so much. Or he could freak out for a few minutes then be fully on board and play along." Tikki said. Marinette thought about it

"Huh, never thought about that, well as someone once said, hope for the best prepare for the worst." Marinette declared as she stepped through the portal.

 **A/N: So my readers, I need your help. What should happen when Trevor comes to in the house of Dupain-Cheng? What I want to know from you is how long he's going to be freaking out. And what he does during his freak out. I'm going to make announcements when a comment based story for certain chapters but aside from that it's just going to be me writing the chapters.**


	4. Adrien's discovery

Adrien groaned as he got up.

"Ugh, where am I?" he asked. He looked around and saw he was in an alley at night.

"Oh boy this isn't going to go over well with my father." He muttered to himself.

"Plagg, Plagg?" he asked then looked at his right hand to see that the ring was gone. He groaned and lay back on the ground.

"Great I'm lost and I can't see anything very well." He grumbled to himself. He then heard a door opening and a gasp from behind him. He turned and saw a form of a woman in a doorway. She seemed to be too shocked to move.

"Excuse me ma'am, but could you please tell me where I am?" Adrien asked politely while standing up.

"A-adrien?" the female asked. Adrien went stiff. ' _That voice, but it can't be. The only person whose voice sounded like that was…_ '

"Mom?" he asked as he was passing out.


	5. The bombs drop

Adrien kept hearing a voice. He shut his eyes tighter and tossed and turned. He then awoke with a start.

"So, you're finally awake, about time." An annoyed voice said to him. Adrien groaned.

"Where am I?" he asked rubbing his head.

"In our apartment." The voice stated flatly. Adrien turned to give the person a look until he saw her face. He jumped back away from the girl in front of her.

"What the heck? What are you? A female clone of me that's going to take my place, not that I would mind that at all, but still are you?" He asked. The girl cocked an eyebrow. Then she looked him over. The realization started to hit her.

"Wait right here for a moment, I'll get someone to explain this to you." She said as she just kept on looking him over. Adrien could have sworn that he heard her say 'Wow, we do look the same,' as she was walking out the door. A few moments later a woman walked in that he recognized almost instantly.

"Mom?" he asked not knowing if this was real or not. He was expecting someone to pop out with hidden cameras and tell him it was all a set up.

"Yes, Adrien it's me. My you have grown into a fine looking young man. Your father hasn't been giving you any troubles now is he, oh wait, you're talking about your husband, of course he'd give him a hard time." Mrs. Agrest said more to herself than to Adrien. He chuckled at her ramblings.

"Actually, dad has been distant. He's been too busy drowning himself in his work than raising me properly." Adrien explained. "But it could honestly be worse. I'll give him credit where credit is due, he has been lenient as of late, but is strict as a board." His mother giggled. ' _God that sounds heavenly, I wish I could hear this more often.'_ He thought.

"I'm glad to hear that. So you're probably wondering about the girl that you saw when you woke up." She said. Adrien nodded.

"I was just about to ask about that. Who is she?" Adrien asked as he sat up on the bed he was on.

"Well her name is Adrieanne. She's your twin sister." She said. Adrien's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he passed out, again.

"Adrieanne? Could you come here for a second?" Mrs. Agrest asked. Adrieanne appeared at the doorframe and noticed the passed out boy in the bed.

"What did you do or say to him?" she asked.

"The same thing I'm going to tell you. Now if you'll sit down on the bed." Mrs. Agrest said. Adrieanne sat down at the foot of the bed, not wanting to test her mother (she knew better than to do that) and saw her mother sigh.

"The boy in the bed, his name is Adrien Agrest. He's your twin brother." Adrieanne did the exact same thing as Adrien and passed out.

"That honestly turned out better than I thought it would." Mrs. Agrest said to herself. ' _Lisa what have you gotten yourself into?'_ She thought to herlsef.


	6. Trevor's Crash Course

"Ok, so tell me how this all works again. I understand what you're saying but I don't see how I fit into all of this." Trevor said.

He had been dragged up to Marinette's room after he awoke with much screaming. She had decided to tie him to her computer chair and gag him to tell him what was going on. She told him more than once because she hoped for the best and prepared for the worst. After a while she decided to ungag him to immediately slap him when he mentioned the situation being 'kinky'. He kept quiet until this point.

"Look I don't want to explain it more than I have to. In a nutshell, Ladybug enlisted my help to find a replacement for her partner chat noir she told me that the ring would be the drawing force for the replacement." She said. Trevor's eyes widened.

"Wait you're saying that thing was the cause of me going face first into a light post? That thing must have been the source of my horrible luck as well." Trevor griped. "Wait now that I think about it doesn't Chat Noir translate to cat black, or in proper English, Black Cat? Oh, great I'm going to be the hero of bad luck, just my luck." He said as he let his head fall back with a defeated sigh. Marinette giggled. Trevor lifted his head and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ladybug is the hero of good luck. She'll counterbalance you." She explained. Trevor thought it over while tilting his head from side to side.

"I still think that this is a bad idea, but I'm willing to go through with this." Trevor said. "Oh, and if I find the original Chat, I will give him the miraculous. Got it?" he asked. Marinette nodded.

"I'm not going to convince you otherwise so go ahead and knock yourself out." Marinette said.

"Good now untie me there's an akuma attacking near the Eifel tower." Trevor deadpanned. Marinette spun around and ran downstairs, completely forgetting about Trevor.

"Great, now how am I going to get there?" Trevor asked no one in particular.

"Maybe I could be of assistance?" a small male voice asked. Trevor looked towards the voice and found a floating black cat. "Name's plagg. Chat Noirs kawami. I think you may need this?" he asked holding a knife in his paws. Trevor nodded. Plagg then floated out of eyesight but felt the knife in his hand and immediately went to work on the cords. As soon as he felt the cords get slack he stood up put on the ring and turned to plagg.

"Now what do I do?" He asked.

"Say 'Transform me' and you'll become chat noir. Don't worry about the hair color; I'll change it to make it look like you're the original." Plagg said. Trevor grinned.

"You read my mind. Now Plagg, TRANSORME ME!" Trevor said.


	7. the meetups

Once the transformation was over Trevor looked down.

"Wow that's a lot of leather." He commented.

' _That's not leather.'_ Plagg commented.

"Sure whatever you say Plagg." Trevor muttered.

' _Wait, you can hear me?'_

"Yeah, what that's not supposed to happen?"

' _Um, no. the only one who can do that is the fox.'_

"I'll keep that in mind."

Trevor found and looked himself in the mirror. Noting the blonde hair he now wore.

"Huh, now I know how it feels to be Gabe." He muttered to himself.

' _That name, is it short for Gabriel?'_ Plagg questioned

"Yeah, why?" Trevor commented.

' _No reason'_ Plagg thought.

"Yeah right, we'll talk about this later, right now Ladybug needs us." Trevor said as he went up the glass window that lead up to the roof and pole vaulted to the scene. He saw ladybug surveying the scene.

"Sorry to keep you waiting m'lady but I'm here now." He said.

"Chat?" she asked. He nodded.

"Not the one you knew but I'll do my best to be the best chat I can be. Chats honor."

"That's all I want if you're his replacement." Ladybug said with a smile that warmed his heart.

' _And I wondered why he was so infatuated with her, SHES GEOURGEOUS!'_ Plagg exclaimed.

' _A prefect 10. Chat nor is a lucky man to be working with this beauty.'_

' _ogle later fight akuma now._ '

"Akuma, right."

Trevor ran up and jumped just to be batted away. _HARD._ He flew into a building and was a little slow to rise. When he did he noticed two blondes who looked like twins. One was a male and one was a female.

' _He's alive? He's alive! The original Chat is alive!'_ Plagg mentally cheered.

' _The boy, he's the original? It makes sense, just mess up his hair a bit and voila! Chat noir.'_ Trevor thought. He nodded at the two, then turned and scowled.

"If you'll excuse me, I've got an akuma to beat the crap out of." Trevor growled. Before he started to jump he stopped short and fell. He noticed the boy was holding his tail. He knew what he wanted.

"Meet me at the Eifel Tower tonight. You know the time." Trevor said. The boy nodded. Suddenly a woman ran in and saw chat noir and stopped. Trevor was speechless.

"Lisa?" he muttered. The woman stiffened. That was all the proof he needed. He decided then to jump away.


	8. The many faces of Trevor noir

"Chat!" Ladybug screamed. She stared at the spot where Trevor had landed to see him come out a few minutes later with a speed shed never seen come out of Chat before. He jumped again as the akuma victim swung he did a flip off his arm and landed on the ground with ease. This made the akuma more pissed.

"Do you know who you're messing with?" the akuma asked.

"No, I really don't give enough of a shit to even care what made you that way to begin with, let alone who you are." Chat spat out his reply. This shocked Ladybug, she hadn't expected him to be so vulgar in his language.

' _The akuma must really rub him the wrong way.'_ Marinette thought to herself. The akuma then decided to swing at chat again he evaded the attack by moving, _backwards._

He then continued to do this while his hands were behind his back, laughing until he jumped onto his swinging arm and ran up it. He then jumped on his other arm that was swinging at him and ran up it to jump towards his face. He did a roundhouse kick knocking the akuma on its back. He then walked up spinning his pole in lazy circles then ran up to him.

"FORE!" he yelled as he swung his staff like a golf club and swung low. The akuma, a man, sat up and screamed like a little girl then passed out. All the men in the area doubled over in sympathy for the dude. Even Hawkmoth had to stifle his own groan of pain as he fell to his knees, feeling all of what his akuma feel, with tears in his eyes.

"Owwahhh!" he said in a voices a few octaves higher than he was used to. "Note to self: have less of a connection with your akuma for future reference." He muttered to himself.

Back at the battle ladybug cringed at the sound of the scream and sound of something being injured and it wasn't the dude's pride. "Chat what the hell was that for?" she demanded.

"I've been under an unbelievable amount of stress coupled with my anger, doesn't mix well. I'm sorry m'lady." He said looking away from her. She could tell he was serious she jumped down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok, on the bright side it'll be easier to find and purify the akuma." She said with a smirk on her face. Chat shrugged with pursed lips.

"Meh, you have a point." He said. Honestly she did have a point with the akuma knocked out; it would be easier to locate the object in question. "I feel bad for the guy though, being on the end of my anger, I hope that reporter that's recording this notes that I'm not the original chat noir, just a temporary replacement." He said pointing to Alya.

"Put your baton on the ground and go tell her that yourself." Ladybug suggested.

"Alright, I'll do that." Chat nodded as he put his baton down and walked to Alya. She seemed visibly frightened till she got a good look at his face. She then looked oh him with suspicion mixed with sympathy. He sat in front of her with his hands on his thighs.

"You're not the real Chat Noir are you?" she asked. Chat shook his head.

"I'm the replacement 'till we find the original." He responded.

"Care to tell me who you really are?" Alya asked, testing her luck. Chat giggled.

"What lies behind the mask will remain a secret, and here's why; these masks we wear are not to hide ourselves, it's to protect those who we care about and maybe one of us sees you as someone close and doesn't want to see you get hurt. Also there are things that a reporter should learn and one of them is where the line between being a reporter and being a vulture is. You're a good reporter, but you might be a little too adamant about us. Reporters who are too adamant are sometimes referred to as vultures. They hang around obsessing over a topic that takes their interest. Now, I'm not saying that you are but you're showing signs of becoming one. Just know your limits, and the day that the original chat and ladybug trust you with their secret, they will want you to keep it secret as well." Chat explained. Alya sat dumbstruck. He nodded his head and stood up. "Until next time ladyblog fans, Chat noir out!" he said as he walked up to ladybug who had overheard everything while purifying the akuma and fixing Paris.

"Are you a philosophy nut or something?" she asked him.

"Or something." He said with a smirk. Ladybug gave him a look and then started to giggle.

"I walked into that one." She said.

"Yup. Now if you don't mind I must go, 'till next time, m'lady." He said as he pole vaulted away.

"Till next time, Trevor." Ladybug said as she swung in a longer route back to the bakery.

 **A/N: Ok, first akuma taken care of.**

 **Sorry for the brief vulgar language.**

 **And OH MY GOD, I developed a character that I didn't want to develop that till later. But you all won't mind. Right? Anyways I think that serious Trevor has a lot of experience in the super heroing field than I originally thought. Well, love it? Hate it? Comment below. Till next time,**

 **-Timewarp321**


	9. Chapter 9

That night at the Eifel tower Adrien and Adreanne were waiting for the replacement.

"I don't know how you talked me into bringing you along." Adrien complained to her sister.

"Because if you didn't I wouldn't be able to get to see this city at night. Mom may be lenient when the suns out but when the sun sets she's as bad as dad." She said. Adrien scoffed.

"Yeah right, at least you can go out, if it's someone she trusts then its ok, it's not the same with dad he doesn't even let me out of the house without bodyguards." Adrien said.

Adrieanne wanted to retort but the bells of Notre Dame rang up a kid with brown hair and green eyes walked up to them.

"Chat Noir?" He asked. Adrien nodded.

"I can see why you do what you do, but ease up a little she's a little shaken up by the fact she lost you." Trevor said.

"Understood. Plagg?" he asked as he put the ring on.

"Yeah Adrien?" he asked.

"TRANSFORE ME!" he demanded.

"With pleasure!" he said as he went into the ring.

Once the transformation ended he cocked an eyebrow.

"Did he say 'with pleasure'?" Chat asked. Trevor nodded. "What did you do to him?" he asked.

"Nothing physical, aside from giving him back to you. He was very happy when we found you during the battle. He won't readily admit it but he was worried about you." Trevor explained. Chat smirked.

"He may act like he doesn't care but he's got a heart of gold." He muttered.

"Exactly. Now um, not trying to be rude, but who's that?" Trevor asked nodding his head to Adrieanne.

"That's my twin sister, Adrieanne." Chat said.

"I don't think your mother would want her walking around alone, am I right?" He asked. ' _I know Lisa too well she'd never want her kids walking out without supervision.'_ Chat nodded.

"You do patrol I'll take her home, I need to talk to your mother anyways." Trevor said.

"I've been meaning to ask about that." Adrieanne started. Trevor put a hand up.

"All will be explained, once we get there." Trevor said. Adrieanne just nodded. Once chat was out of sight Trevor visibly relaxed, somewhat.

"I know a short cut to your place, grab on." He said. She was hesitant but she eventually grabbed him. He then pulled out a red yo-yo with five black spots. He threw it at the roof tops once he felt tension he tugged and both were pulled towards the rooftops. Adrieanne yelped at the movement but kept quiet until Trevor stopped.

"We're here." He said. Adrieanne looked around and saw that they were in fact in front of the apartment door. Trevor went up to the door and knocked. The door opened and then there was the sound of a breath being caught in the throat.

"Tr-tr-trevor?"

"Yeah, it's me, surprise Lisa." He said cautiously.

"But it can't be, you've been dead for ten years!" she said. This caught trevors attention.

"Wait, say what now?"


	10. Chapter 10

"I could work with is. After all, I'm just a dead man walking." Trevor said with a smirk. Lisa shook her head and giggled. Adrieanne groaned. He turned to her. "That's actually something your bother would say to ladybug to try and lighten the mood."

"You're kidding me." She said. Trevor's face contorted.

"I wish I was, but it was hard not to make a wisecrack like that when in the suit." Trevor said.

"That's terrible!" She said.

"It's just him being himself; he has no other time to be himself otherwise. Gabe has his schedule pretty much full to the brim. Oh and on another note; LISA WHAT THE LEGIT FUCK! You marry a madman? Wait, wait, he only recently became a madman, you marry a robot and give him two innocent children to take one from him and leave him with the other thinking he wouldn't try to find you and work everything out. You know he doesn't really know how to raise a kid! Science taught us that!" Trevor ranted. Lisa waited patiently until he had stopped. She was holding back a very pissed off Adrieanne back from killing her longtime friend. She sat Adrieanne down.

"He's stressed right now he hasn't had a very good outlet to vent his frustrations. When he was like this I would sit and listen, no matter if it was directed at me or not." Lisa explained. "He's been through so much right now just let him rant, oh how much I want to do what I usually would to help him calm down faster." This caused trevor to blush.

"LISA! We promised not to tell anyone about that! ESPECIALLY your kids!" he exclaimed. She giggled, then stopped when she felt him hug her. "I'm glad that I found you, getting used to the area without someone I know well would have been hell. And I'm not going to Gabe to do that either, that dude hates me." Trevor explained. Just then something clicked in Lisa's head.

"Wait, you were Chat Noir's replacement, right?" she asked. Trevor nodded not exactly knowing where this was going. "And you said that Adrien says wisecracks to Ladybug to lighten the mood?" Trevor nodded knowing exactly where this was going.

"Lisa, calm down." He said cautiously.

"I'm so happy for him! He's keeping the family business up!" she exclaimed happily.

"Were you expecting that?" Trevor asked Adrieanne.

"Nope." She replied. "What family businesses?" She asked.

"It makes sense now! Oh my god how could I have not noticed this, you're peacock! Who knew that your nickname that I gave you would be your secret identity in another life." He said while laughing his head off.

"Wait what?" Adrieanne asked. "I'm so confused."


	11. Chapter 11

**So just so you guys know, I am at my summer job and I might not be able to update as well as I want to but I will try to update as much as possible.**

 **But that's beside the point. Enjoy Chapter 11!**

Adrien came in through his bedroom window and detransformed. As Plagg came out there wasn't as much whining coming out of him in fact Plagg flew back to Adrien's face and hugged it. (As well as kawamii's do)

"I'm glad you're ok." He said. Adrien smiled.

"Thanks Plagg. Now how was the new guy?" he asked. Plagg thought about it.

"For one thing he has a more _colorful_ vocabulary than you, and the other chats for that matter. Second his fighting style is short sweet and to the point. Also he's not of this world." He recalled. Adrien did a double take.

"What do you mean 'not of this world'?" He asked. Plagg read into the question, knowing how the boy works.

"I mean he's from another universe, and no, he did not hit on Ladybug." Plagg responded. Adrien calmed down but still had a look of skepticism.

"So how have GT and Volpina been doing?" he asked changing the subject.

"Nothing new to report. They fight like siblings; I swear they're worse than you and Ladybug." Plagg said in exasperation.

"We aren't that bad are we?" he asked. Plagg's eyes widened.

"NO! The last Ladybug and Chat Noir were way worse than you two! Don't ask me why, I'm not at liberty to say." Plagg said waving his arms back and forth in front of him. Adrien was shocked, what were the previous holders like to make Plagg think that he and his lady were patron saints? He wanted to know but knew he wouldn't get anything out of him tonight. So he just shrugged it off.

"Ok but are there other holders of miraculouses besides the five of us?" Adrien asked.

"There will be two more before the final battle between you and Hawkmoth." Plagg said.

"Are you sure?"

"After the peacock returns then the clock begins its countdown to the final battle. And one of the six of you may not like the outcome." Plagg warned. He then yawned. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to recharge after a day like today. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Plagg." Adrien said. He was still taking it in, six weilders on one side? There was going to be a battle that would end all of the akumas, end all the secrets, and end any doubts he had to how much he loved his lady.

' _But what about your princess?'_ He thought to himself. He blanched, after first helping her with evilistrator he started to fall for his classmate. He was torn between the and he just wished that his lady and his princess were the same girl. But that would be impossible he thought.

 _ **But we all know how wrong he is…**_


	12. Chapter 12

Trevor went home after explaining what he had explained. He pulled out a pin that looked like a peacock. He had a sly smile on his face.

"Get ready Hawkmoth, your time is running out." He said as he looked to the Parisian skyline.

"Now, what?" Nero came out of his pocket asking him.

"We get ready, Are you ready?" He asked him.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Nero replied.

"Nero TRANSFORM ME!" He said.


	13. MEET THE PEACOCK

Trevor sat down on one of the roofs of Paris and detransformed. Nero shot out and Trevor caught him. He pulled out some grapes and fed them to Nero.

"So Nero I had a crazy idea, I want to enroll at College Francis-Dupont" He said. His kawamii only nodded. He swallowed the grape he was eating and voiced his opinion.

"That's not crazy that's actually a very good idea. Oh and Volpina and Jaded Turtle are coming this way, you might wanna transform." He said. Trevor nodded and transformed. Once it was over he stood up and turned around to see two figures running and jumping towards his location. They got there at the same time.

"Another tie, were you going easy on me?" Volpina asked Jaded, getting close to him and putting a hand to his chest.

"Maybe…" he answered, smiling slyly wrapping his arms around her. Volpina punched his arm.

"Stop doing that I really want a challenge from you Shelly." She said. Jaded only shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't want you to overexert yourself if an akuma attacked. Then how are we to purify the akuma?" he asked. Then he noticed Peacock standing there, smiling warmly. Volpina caught on and looked at the direction of Peacock and stiffened for a bit.

"Stand down, I don't wish to fight, especially against a girl. It makes me feel awkward." Peacock said with his hands raised. Both of the other heroes looked at him but decided to trust him anyways. Volpina then caught something about this guy that seemed familiar.

"Hey weren't you the replacement for Chat?" She asked. Peacock only nodded. Volpinas jaw dropped.

' _The Chat I got an interview with is Peacock? But wait does that mean that the secrets end soon? God I hope not.'_ She thought to herself. She didn't want Jaded to find out who she really was because the goof grew on her since they had first fought together. But she also was in a steady relationship with Nino. _'God this is very stressful, I hope that Ladybug deals with something close to this.'_ She finished in her head.

"I thought so, your voice sounded familiar, from the ladyblog." She said. She wasn't lying just leaving out the fact that she _**ran**_ the ladyblog.

"Yeah; I've gone through it a few times, very good theories and I see that she's taken my advice either that or she's a miraculous holder herself." Volpina stiffened slightly but not enough to be noticeable. "But that's highly unlikely, sure I can see her being one but I only met her for a few seconds so I can't make claims like that until I meet her and actually have a conversation with her." Volpinas hands clenched for the first part of that statement but eventually relaxed when he explained why.

"I don't know Alya has been kind of quiet with the blog… but who am I to judge?" Jaded asked.

"Exactly!" Peacock said pointing at him. Peacocks miraculous beeped and before he ran off he said this to them.

"And no I don't plan to face Hawkmoth till I feel 100% ready to fight him, so that can be a while from now… so you four can relax, for the time being, because I have yet to fight an akuma as I am right now." With that he ran off and jumped out of sight. Both the other heroes let out breaths neither knew they were holding.

"Well at least we still have time to get used to our time as super heroes right?" Jaded commented. _'If only I could tell you that I know that it's you Alya and that I'm Nino.'_ He thought to himself.

"Yeah that is a perk." She replied _'I know that it's you Nino, I just wish that I had enough courage to defy ladybugs rules to tell you who I am and what I know.'_ She thought. Soon both of their miraculouses began to beep and they went their separate ways.


	14. School days

The next day at school the teacher came up to the front.

"Students I have an announcement; we have two new students that are to be attending with us. I'd like you to meet Elizabeth and Ethan." She said as the two new students came in. "Elizabeth" was a blonde with green eyes and nerdy looking glasses but managed to pull them off. She had her hair in a bun and had a comb in the bun. "Ethan" had brown hair and wore a black dress shirt with the shirt sleeves rolled up wearing blue jeans and also wore glasses but it made some girls catcall at him.

"If it weren't for the fact that I have a boyfriend, I'd hit that." Alya said Nino then looked up at her and she shrugged. "What, the glasses make him look hot!" She explained. Many of the girls agreed. This made Ethan nervous.

' _This could get veeery interesting very quickly; better keep my guard up, although Elizabeth is kinda cute.'_ He thought to himself. And winked at her making her roll her eyes and ignore him. Marinette caught this and shook her head, because that reminded her of her partners antics when she was in costume. Adrien almost did a spit take and almost burst out laughing, but covered his mouth with his hands.

' _That boy has guts to imitate Chat.'_ Marinette thought.

' _That boy is a genius, and he learned it from me.'_ Thought Adrien as he regained his composure.

"You two can pick your seats based on who you want to sit by." The teacher said as she gestured to the class. Ethan went and sat in between Adrien and Nino; Elizabeth decided to sit between Marinette and Alya.

"Nino, that's Adrien and the two back there are Marinette and Alya." Nino said as he told Ethan all the names of the friend square.

"Pleasure to meet you all. And I hope that I can stay on your good side." Ethan said.

"HAH… You stay on their good side? That's easy it's my good side that you need to stay on." Chloe said. Ethan shot up and turned to Chloe and snapped.

" **NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR GOOD SIDE, I'D RATHER BE ON THE BAD SIDE OF A BLACK BEAR THAN BE ON YOUR GOOD SIDE YOU STUCK UP RICH KID."** Ethan blurted out rather loudly. He had met her before outside of Ethan as Trevor and let's say that that turned sour very quickly. Now the class was silent until someone in the class, most likely Alix, started to clap then the rest of the kids, excluding Chloe and Sabrina, clapped and Ethan took a deep breath and sat down.

"Forget what you said we don't want to get on your bad side." Alya said.

"Oh no you five are fine, and no a certain butterfly won't be seeing me anytime." He said with a sly smirk on his face that none of the others noticed.


	15. The Legendary Dream

Not soon after school ended Ethan was the first one out and he noticed that the team of Miraculous was jumping from roof to roof. He was about to follow them when they surrounded him in an alleyway. He then noticed pink butterfly symbols across their faces and they all were turned. As they were being turned Ethan ran out and changed his clothes to something Trevor would wear and put a baseball cap on his head. Once the previous heroes located him he had a song playing in his head and decided to sing it. It went something like this.

 _Wanna join me? Come and play. But I might shoot you in your face…_

Volpina attacked first. Trevor dodged with ease.

 _Bombs and bullets will do the trick…_

Trevor ducked as Snapping Turtle threw his shield. He was knocked out first.

 _What we need here is a little bit of panic..._

Trevor picked up his shield as it returned to its natural color.

 _Do you ever want to catch me right now I'm feeling ignored…_

Chat Blanc went next only to get his butt handed to him, figuratively of course.

 _Can you try a little harder I'm really getting bored…_

He made a come here motion to Miss Fortune.

 _Come on shoot faster just a little bit of energy…_

 _I wanna try something fun right now_

 _Unless you people are going DOWN DOWN DOWN!_

 _Let's blow this city to ashes and see to how bout things_

 _Its such pathetic neatness but not for long 'cuz you'll get jinxed!_

Trevor walked away with Ladybugs yoyo in hand as he faced off against hawkmoth.

But the ground blew up below him.

Ethan awoke with a start, he found himself in the nurses office. He didn't remember that much before he blacked out… He touched his eye and winced.

' _Chloe punched me, right._ ' He thought. He shrugged. ' _I've had worse._ '

But Chloe was going to get what was coming to her, once marinette and adrien revealed themselves to each other.


	16. A Chaotic Development

On the way to the classroom Ethan noticed something, a crack. And from it came a familiar chaotic laugh.

' _Oh god, please tell me_ _ **he's**_ _coming, if he is then I'm going to need a team of six, wait I'm part of a team of five, I need one more… but where to start…'_ he thought as he continued to his class putting the crack in a jar and in his backpack. He then saw Elizabeth.

' _This could work…'_ he thought smile forming.


	17. A Small Family ReFUnion

Trevor opened the door to a very familiar dojo and saw a man that he recognized.

"Fu?" he asked. The man looked up he smiled warmly.

"Trevor how long has it been?" He asked in Chinese as he hugged the boy.

"Too long cousin, too long. Or would it be something else by this point." He wondered aloud also in Chinese.

"How about Peacock?" he said.

"Ok Grand Guardian." Trevor shot back.

"The last miraculous was just given today." Fu said as he walked back, Trevor stood ramrod straight.

"How did you… oh yeah you read my body language, forgot you could do that." He muttered. "And lemme guess that I can't find out who until later." He said. Fu only smiled. Trevor only shook his head smiling.

"Same old Fu" He said but then he remembered something.

"Hey did you give up the turtle miraculous to that DJ that's a friend to Chat?" he asked Fu nodded.

"That's what I thought. I think you made the right decision." Trevor said. "And I find it funny that the two partners are actually making love squares and that their so dense about each other's identities, actually that only applies to Ladybug and Chat, I think That Volpina and Jaded found each other out but are too afraid to tell each other." Trevor said.

"You were one to pick up on things like that quickly." Fu commented.

"But when I happens to me I'm the densest one of them all." Trevor admitted. Fu chuckled.

"That is true." He said. Trevors smile faded.

"I'm gonna miss you when you leave this world." He said as he lowered his head.

"I'll be waiting for you till then." Fu said. Trevor smiled.

"Technically, I'm already there." Trevor said.

"Right I forgot about that, but youre better than this version, he was too stuck up. Like someone stuck a stick up his ass." Fu said. Trevor busted out laughing.

"You never curse am I that bad here?" he asked.

"Yeah, he killed the previous ladybug." Fu said with a straight face. Trevor stopped.

"Wait, the version of me here was Chat Noir?" He asked. Fu nodded.

"Huh that makes everything that's happened to me make sense now." Trevor said. "Only difference being I liked ladybug, shes someone who everybody could love, but only one or two people don't." He finished. Fu nodded.

"Gabriel "Hawkdaddy" Agrest being one of them." He said darkly.


	18. idea for new story

i'm thinking of doing a ask the characters of miraculous thingie.

should i do this?

if so, then if you have any asks then put them in the comments or pm them to me.


End file.
